warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawnpelt
|pastaffie = ThunderClan, (temporarily) ShadowClan, Darktail's Group, The Kin |age= Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Queen: Rogue: |namesl = Dawnkit Dawnpaw Dawnpelt Dawnpelt Dawnpelt |familyl = Rowanstar Tawnypelt Flametail, Tigerheart Crowfrost Juniperclaw, Strikestone Sleekwhisker |familyt = Father: Mother: Brothers: Mate: Sons: Daughter: |mentor = Spiderleg (temporarily), Ivytail |apps = Beenose, Violetpaw |livebooks = Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky |deadbooks = None }} Dawnpelt is a cream-furred she-cat. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :When Bramblestar comes to visit ShadowClan, and congratulate Rowanstar on his newly acquired leader name, Dawnpelt fetches Littlecloud, their medicine cat. Bramblestar notices that her belly is swollen, and the ThunderClan leader thinks to himself that Dawnpelt's kits will come soon. He remembers that Dawnpelt is Tawnypelt's daughter, and these unborn kits will be his kin. Leafpool, upon noticing the condition of the expecting queen, asks Rowanstar if she can stay for a couple days to help Littlecloud. Although stubborn, Rowanstar wants Dawnpelt to have a healthy litter of kits, and reluctantly agrees, with his daughter's well-being in mind. In the Power of Three Arc Dark River :She and her two brothers are mentioned by Blackstar at a Gathering. HE announces that he has the happy news of kits, with them being Tawnypelt's new litter. The cats all congratulate her on the kits, and Blackstar continues with saying that their names are Flamekit, Dawnkit, and Tigerkit. The senior warriors are moved about Tawnypelt naming her son Tigerkit, the meows dying in their throats at hearing the name because they remember who he was and what he did. Outcast :She is with her brothers, Tigerkit and Flamekit, in the ShadowClan nursery, when Lionpaw and Brambleclaw of ThunderClan arrive. The kits all bound out of their nest at the sight of the strangers, with Tigerkit asking who they are, Flamekit commenting that they smell bad, and Dawnkit leading a play attack on Lionpaw. The ThunderClan apprentice is so surprised that he falls over, and almost mistakes for an actual attack, until he realizes that they are only playing. He ends up pushing the kits off him and their mother scolds the three, telling them it is no way to welcome a visitor. Tawnypelt introduces her kits to Brambleclaw, referring to Dawnkit as the one asking for a cuff around the ear, as the kit attempts to creep up on Lionpaw's tail. Tawnypelt orders her kits to come to her, but Dawnkit doesn't listen to her mother, still trying to get at Lionpaw's tail. :When their mother tells the ThunderClan cats that she will come, the three kits stop what they're doing and stare at their mother as she climbs out of her nest. Dawnkit wails, asking if she's going to leave them. All the kits beg her not to go, or to at least take them with her but Tawnypelt tells them all to be good and eat their fresh-kill, touching noses to each of her kits in turn. Snowbird, another ShadowClan queen, offers to watch them while she is gone, and Tawnypelt accepts the offer, telling her kits that Snowbird will tell her if they have been naughty. Tigerkit promises they won't, and Dawnkit mutters that they never get to have any fun. The tortoiseshell gently flicks Dawnkit over the ear with her tail on her way out as she says goodbye. :Jaypaw overhears Tawnypelt commenting to Squirrelflight on the journey that Dawnkit looks to be the best fighter out of her kits, but doesn't listen to what any cat tells her to do. Squirrelflight counsels Tawnypelt that Dawnkit will learn to listen and be a fine warrior, because all kits do when they get a mentor. Eclipse :When Hollypaw goes to ask Blackstar for help against the battle with WindClan, she almost trips over Dawnkit and her siblings, and Hollypaw purrs at the sight of the kits' fluffy tails. Tawnypelt scolds the three, telling them to stay out of the way, and she apologises about them qas they cannot wait to become warriors. Dawnkit is brought to a yew bush, the ShadowClan nursery, by her mother along with Tigerkit and Flamekit and given to Snowbird while Tawnypelt goes to help ThunderClan. Dawnkit is gives a muffled goodbye to her mother, who says she'll be back if StarClan wills it. :When Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Jaypaw get taken to the camp after finding Sol, Dawnkit and her brothers run out of the nursery, eyes bright with excitement as they run up to the ThunderClan cats. Dawnkit jumps onto Tigerkit and bowls him over, pummelling him with her hind paws as she says he must have with the amount he eats. She stops when she catches sight of Sol and scrambles to her paws, asking who he is. Tawnypelt ends up sending them to the nursery when she sees the apprentices and Sol, ignoring Dawnkit's protest. Long Shadows :Dawnkit is now an apprentice and goes by the name of Dawnpaw. :She, Flamepaw, and Tigerpaw are taken to ThunderClan with Tawnypelt after ShadowClan stops believing in StarClan, because Tawnypelt doesn't want her kits to be raised in a Clan that doesn't believe in StarClan. The three apprentice crowd around Hollyleaf as they return to ThunderClan's camp, and Hollyleaf informs them she is a warrior now. Dawnpaw's eyes are wide as she exclaims she is a warrior now, and Flamepaw starts calling out the black she-cat's name, with the other two joining in. Embarrassed after Cinderheart purrs she has three new apprentices, Hollyleaf tells the ShadowClan apprentices to stop, as they'll get left behind. Dawnpaw curiously asks about the abandoned Twoleg nest as they pass it, and Hollyleaf explains that Twolegs used to live in it. :As they hurry up to catch up to the other cats, Flamepaw asks where the rest of the Clan is. Hollyleaf tells him they're probably in camp, though there could be patrols out hunting by now, to which Dawnpaw asks if they can hunt as she is starving. Tigerpaw flicks her ear with his tail and calls her a stupid furball, commenting that they don't hunt in another Clan's territory. Dawnpaw grumps that at least she askedm while Hollyleaf informs them there isn;t time to hunt but they should be able to eat back at ThunderClan's camp. As she looks at them more closely, Hollyleaf notes that Dawnpaw may have really been telling the truth about them starving; she can see their ribs therough their pelts. Tigerpaw wonders if Sol knows they are in ThunderClan now, and while Hollyleaf admits that she doesn't know what the rogue thinks, she questions him if his mother never told Sol. Dawnpaw shudders, eyes wide with fear, and mews that Sol didn't know or he never would have let them go. :She is reluctant to be a part of ThunderClan, but accepts it. She expresses the ideas Sol has been teaching ShadowClan when she and her siblings take the best prey for themselves and leave the other pieces lying on the muddy ground. Her reluctance is shown by wishing they were back sleeping on nice soft pine needles instead of moss and bracken. Her temporary ThunderClan mentor is Spiderleg. She, like her siblings, does not understand ThunderClan fighting and hunting techniques and constantly asks questions that other cats find ignorant. :Dawnpaw, Flamepaw, and Tigerpaw help Jaypaw, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf send a fake sign to Blackstar and Littlecloud. She is reluctant, but the others ask her whether she wants to save ShadowClan or not. After the fake sign, which becomes real when both Raggedstar and Runningnose from StarClan show up, is finished, Blackstar drives Sol out from ShadowClan, and she, her brothers, and mother return to ShadowClan. Sunrise Her mentor is revealed to be Ivytail. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice'' :Dawnpaw is now a warrior newly named Dawnpelt. Her brother's new warrior name is Tigerheart and her other brother's full medicine cat name is Flametail. :She is seen at the Gathering, volunteering to go see what has blocked the water from the lake. Dawnpelt is later seen congratulating her brother, Tigerheart, when he returns from unblocking the water. She mentioned that she had just been down to the lake, and saw that it was refilling. At the end of the book, it is thought by Lionblaze and Jayfeather that her brother, Tigerheart, is to be a chosen cat from the Dark Forest to fight in the battle between StarClan and the Dark Forest. ''Fading Echoes :Dawnpelt is in the battle against ThunderClan. She begins to fight Dovepaw. She easily beats her because she is distracted by Ivypaw, and pins her to sink her teeth into her neck. Lionblaze comes to help and the two of them finish her. She leaves with the rest of ShadowClan after Russetfur dies and Blackstar gives ThunderClan back the clearing. Night Whispers :Dawnpelt races into camp after Tigerheart, holding a squirrel. She tells Flametail that her cuts and scratches are healing from the battle against ThunderClan. When Tawnypelt licks Dawnpelt's ruffled fur, she jumps back and says that she is too old for that. :Dawnpelt and Tigerheart start to play-fight about who will be deputy when Rowanclaw becomes leader, and they both declare themselves as the next deputy. Rowanclaw playfully comments on how he already has rivals, and that he'd like to be deputy for a few more moons before them, while Tawnypelt tries to break them up. :When ShadowClan discusses the loss and comes to a conclusion, she is the first cat to say to try out what they're doing. :Rowanclaw asks Dawnpelt and Toadfoot to help Flametail gather herbs since Littlecloud is sick. Dawnpelt helps Flametail go out for herbs and she discovers them hidden beneath the snow. Flametail gets a vision of her drowning. He tries to save her, only to find that she is okay. Dawnpelt screeches at Flametail and demands if he thought that she was going to get her paws wet. He notes how it is one of the same visions he'd been getting, and later drowns. :When Flametail's Clanmates are playing on the ice, Dawnpelt tells Flametail to go and play with them since he's been looking worried for days. Sign of the Moon The Forgotten Warrior :Tigerheart talks with Dovewing near the border, and tells her Dawnpelt thought that Jayfeather deliberately let Flametail drown because they might have had a quarrel. He warns she might try to cause trouble for ThunderClan as a result. When Dovewing doesn't understand how Dawnpelt could think such a thing and is appalled, Tigerheart says that she didn't know what it was like to lose a sibling. :Dawnpelt is on a border patrol when they run into a ThunderClan patrol. Dawnpelt is surprised to see Hollyleaf before snarling about borders being correct. Finally, Redwillow tells her off and the patrol pads away with Dawnpelt. :During a Gathering, Dawnpelt speaks up, announcing they had a murderer in their midst. She then openly accuses Jayfeather of killing Flametail. As outrage breaks out, she appears to regret this. Tigerheart stands and backs up her claim. Arguments ensue among the Clans, especially between ThunderClan and ShadowClan. Mistystar suggests that Jayfeather should be kept from his medicine cat duties until he can prove that he is innocent, and the leaders agree on this. While the Clans are leaving the Gathering, Squirrelflight tells Jayfeather that Dawnpelt was only mad with grief. The Last Hope :When Jayfeather wants to go to the Moonpool, he remembers when Dawnpelt accused him of killing Flametail, making him unable to go. Firestar and Jayfeather get in a fight and Jayfeather asks him if they only believed what Dawnpelt said because he was half-Clan. Tigerheart tells Dovewing he only supported Dawnpelt's theory because he had to. It is said that Dawnpelt truly believes what she said against Jayfeather. :She is seen on a patrol with Ratscar, Smokefoot, Olivenose, Stoatpaw, and Snowbird when there is a skirmish between her patrol and a ThunderClan patrol. She snarls that ThunderClan are trespassers as well as murderers because Dovewing went into ShadowClan territory. When Graystripe says that there is a lot of tension between the Clans, Dawnpelt says that in that case, the ThunderClan patrol should go home. :At the Gathering, Dawnpelt is seen pacing around the medicine cats, looking for Jayfeather. Dovewing states that it looks like Dawnpelt wanted Jayfeather to come so she could start a fight. During the Gathering, when the Clan leaders are arguing about rival Clan scents in their territories, Dawnpelt challenges them and asks how they could explain the scents. :During the battle, she is seen being dragged from the camp by her scruff. Her attacker is Redwillow. When he lets her go she leaps to her paws and snarls at him telling him that she isn't the enemy. In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest : Rowanstar announces at a gathering that Beepaw is now apprenticed to Dawnpelt. Thunder and Shadow :Dawnpelt is with Littlecloud as he lays dying. Leafpool chastizes Dawnpelt for Littlecloud's poor condition, but the creamy she-cat explains she's been doing her best. Alderpaw and Leafpool instruct Dawnpelt how to take care of Littlecloud. :When the apprentices' rebel against Clan ways, Dawnpelt retorts how she and her littermates were proud to be ShadowClan apprentices and were excited to learn the warrior code. Needlepaw insists they wanted to be just like ThunderClan which Dawnpelt denies. When the rogues return Violetkit to ShadowClan, Dawnpelt, Tawnypelt, and Spikefur are ordered to send them away. Later, she is seen sharing a thrush with her mate, Crowfrost. When the apprentices' rebel again, she and Crowfrost are shocked at their kits' behavior. Two of her kits, Juniperpaw and Sleekpaw, leave ShadowClan with Needlepaw. Later, her apprentice, Beepaw, leaves ShadowClan with Cloverfoot and Berryheart. :When Violetpaw rejoins ShadowClan, Dawnpelt is chosen as her mentor. Dawnpelt is impressed by Violetpaw's hunting skills which she acquired from her time with the rogues. The next day, she and Violetpaw gather herbs for Puddleshine, the new medicine cat. When her father falls sick with a mysterious sickness, Puddleshine orders her to give Rowanstar tansy while he went to fetch lungwort from WindClan territory. :Dawnpelt discovers Violetpaw's sister, Twigpaw, in the apprentices' den. Their argument wakes up the rest of the Clan, and Dawnpelt explains to Crowfrost the predicament. When Twigpaw stays in ShadowClan to be used as a pawn against ThunderClan in exchange for lungwort, Dawnpelt excuses Violetpaw from training to spend time with her sister. Tawnypelt sends Dawnpelt to go with Lionpaw and Birchpaw to gather herbs. She threatens the ThunderClan cats when they invade ShadowClan to rescue Twigpaw. She also defends her mate when he allows Twigpaw go leave without a fight. Dawnpelt goes after Violetpaw after the previous ordeal and is shocked to hear that Kinkfur has died. She is seen smoothing the dead cat's fur for her vigil. During the vigil, Crowfrost falls ill to yellowcough and later dies. Violetpaw notes how hard it was for her mentor to loose two of her kits and her mate, but admires how the cream-colored she-cat continued on without complaint. :She orders Violetpaw and Puddleshine to eat after a long day of taking care of sick cats, and notes the hunting patrols haven't been sent out. Her remaining son, Strikestone, notes the new deputy, Tigerheart, will send out some soon. Soon, her brother orders Dawnpelt to lead a hunting patrol with Violetpaw, Tawnypelt and Strikestone. She is chosen to go the Gathering that night, and is surprised when some of the cats refuse to attend. She is seen pressing up against her father when Darktail attacks him. The rogue leader declares himself the new leader of ShadowClan. Rowanstar orders his cats to follow him to the Gathering, and Dawnpelt begins to follow him but is stopped by Juniperclaw and Sleekwhisker. She numbly tells her kits that they betrayed their Clan. Sleekwhisker replies they've come to help her since Crowfrost died, noting since their father is dead her kits are all Dawnpelt has left of him. Dawnpelt insists she has Strikestone and asks her son's opinion. Strikestone wants to stay, and, despite Violetpaw's pleas, chooses to remain in ShadowClan with her kits. Shattered Sky :When Needletail asks Violetpaw why she's messing around with mouse bile, Violetpaw tells her that Dawnpelt told her to help the elders, to which Needletail replies that Dawnpelt isn't the boss of her anymore. :Rain mentions her while conferring with Darktail, after informing the rogue leader that he doesn't think Grassheart is a traitor but Dawnpelt is a cat that certainly needs watching. :One night, Dawnpelt wakes up Violetpaw, her head and shoulders in the den. Violetpaw begins to ask what is going on, but before she can, Dawnpelt raises a paw for silence. Dawnpelt informs her former apprentice that she is leaving the Kin, as it was a mistake to stay with Darktail. Finishing with saying that they're bad cats, Dawnpelt tells Violetpaw that is leaving for ThunderClan like she should have from the start, and is going now so Darktail won't notice she's gone. The cream she-cat asks her if she would like to come to ThunderClan also, as she has already sent both Strikestone and Juniperclaw ahead of her. Violetpaw declines the offer, confused because Darktail had taken it very well when Lioneye and the others had gone, even offering to escort them off the territory. Scratching the ground with her paws, Dawnpelt confesses that she doesn't trust the rogue. :Violetpaw asks about Sleekwhisker and Dawnpelt's expression darkens as she explains that Sleekwhisker would never want to leave, so she didn't even tell her. The black-and-white she-cat tells her that she can't go with her, as she has to stay with Needletail. With an annoyed flick of her ears, Dawnpelt asks her if she has bees in her brain, because what the rogues are doing isn't good, and what they're about to do goes against everything the Clans stand for. Violetpaw protests that Darktail says they aren't Clan cats, and Dawnpelt growls that that is the problem, as Clan cats have honour. She pleads again with Violetpaw to come with her, and she could be her apprentice again in ThunderClan. Though she is very tempted, she once again denies the offer, saying she can't. Dawnpelt finally accepts her decision, dipping her head sadly and telling StarClan to always light Violetpaw's path, before she slips away. :Violetpaw curls back up and goes to sleep, but she is awoken by voices in the distance. She recognises them as belonging to Darktail and Dawnpelt, thinking that Darktail must have caught her before she could get out of the territory. The two continue to argue, with Violetpaw hearing Darktail telling Dawnpelt that if she doesn't want to be with them, she is no longer Kin. Both cats walk out of range of Violetpaw's hearing, though it sounds to her like Darktail is letting Dawnpelt go after all. :While Alderheart and Mothwing are on their way to RiverClan's former territory in an attempt to get herbs and check what is happening, Mothwing comments that it is a mouse-brained plan, but there isn't anything else to do. Alderheart mews that she's right, as they cannot let thing continue as they are. He asks her if she had heard about what happened to Dawnpelt, and she shakes her head, asking what happened. The ThunderClan medicine cat explains that a few days ago, both Strikestone and Juniperclaw had appeared in their camp, asking to rejoin what was left of ShadowClan and had also said that their mother was going to follow them, but she had never turned up. Both Juniperclaw and Strikestone had said things were really bad with the rogues, and were afraid something had happened to Dawnpelt. Mothwing comments that it wouldn't surprise her, and Alderheart continues that Dawnpelt might have chosen to go elsewhere, but he doubted it. The RiverClan medicine cat suggests if they can get into the RiverClan camp, they can keep a lookout for the former ShadowClan cat. In his mind, Alderheart thinks that if she isn't there, he's sure something bad has happened to Dawnpelt. He scans for her when they are allowed into the camp, but does not see her amongst the rogue cats. :Needletail asks about Dawnpelt and how she is doing in ThunderClan, as she and Raven are supervising the medicine cats' interactions with Puddleshine. Alderheart tells her that Dawnpelt isn't in ThunderClan, and questions if she wasn't still with the rogues. Eyes widening, Needletail informs the ginger tom that she went to live with her kits and littermate there. With a shake of his head, he apologises and mews that Dawnpelt didn't turn up. Neck fur rising and a look in her eyes that looks like she had understood something, Alderheart is about to interrupt, but Needletail cuts across him, harshly mewing that if anything had happened to her it was her own fault/ Alderheart sees it is a ruse as Raven is still nearby. :Berryheart and Beenose are discovered to be missing by the rogues one sunrise. Violetpaw assumes that they had both gone to ThunderClan like Dawnpelt had, but remembers when she had tried to ask Needletail about it, her friend had changed the subject. Later on, Darktail informs Needletail and Violetpaw that he knew Needletail had given herbs to the medicine cats before, and if she isn't happy with how he is leading the Kin, she can always leave the same way Dawnpelt did. With the silver she-cat looking even more terrified than before Violetpaw suddenly comes to the conclusion that Dawnpelt may never have made it to ThunderClan because Darktail killed her. :When Roach, Raven, and Sleekwhisker haul Violetpaw and Needletail to the lake under Darktail's orders, she thinks about why they would be taking them to the lake. A memory springs to mind, about when Darktail and Dawnpelt had argued in the middle of the night, and in terror, wonders if they are being taken to the same place that Dawnpelt had been taken to. :After the rogues flee at the end of the battle to drive out the Kin, Alderheart is looking for Violetpaw in ShadowClan's former territory. He asks himself why the rogue leader would take her and Needletail to the lake, before wondering if he was going to drown them; his breath catches in his throat as he asks himself if that could have been what happened to Dawnpelt and the other missing cats. In the Field Guide Arc The Ultimate Guide :On Blackstar's page, it mentions that Lionblaze, Hollyleaf and Jaypaw schemed with Tigerpaw and Dawnpaw to create a false message to StarClan. She is also mentioned on Tawnypelt's page. Rowanclaw fathered Tawnypelt's three kits: Flametail, Dawnpelt and Tigerheart. This is also reflected on Flametail's page as she is briefly mentioned to be Flametail's sister. It also mentions on Flametail’s page that seeing him tired with worry, Dawnpelt and Olivenose invited him to play a game of prey-stone on the frozen lake. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence : Trivia Interesting Facts *She has ThunderClan blood through Tawnypelt and SkyClan blood through Tigerstar and Spottedleaf. *Vicky thinks that Dawnpelt and Jayfeather did make amends after it was revealed that he didn't kill Flametail, although Jayfeather is so grumpy that Dawnpelt might not notice a difference.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Mistakes *She was originally described as gray. Character Pixels Kin Members '''Mate:' :Crowfrost: Daughter: :Sleekwhisker: Sons: :Juniperclaw: :Strikestone: Father: :Rowanstar: Mother: :Tawnypelt: Brothers: :Flametail: :Tigerheart: Grandmother: :Goldenflower: Great-Grandfathers: :Pinestar: :Smallear:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Grandmothers: :Leopardfoot: :Speckletail: Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Adderfang: :Oakstar: :Stagleap:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: :Sweetbriar: :Harepounce: Great-Great-Great-Grandmother: :Flashnose: Uncle: :Bramblestar: Half-Uncles: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: :Swiftpaw: :Unnamed kit: Half-Aunt: :Mothwing: Great Aunts: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Mistlekit: Great Uncles: :Lionheart: :Snowkit: Great-Great Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: Great-Great Aunts: :Spottedleaf: :Willowpelt: :One-eye: Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Fallowsong:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Half-Great-Great-Great-Uncle: :Birchface: Half-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Frecklewish: Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Daisytoe: Cousins: :Sandstorm: :Darkstripe: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Sorreltail: :Longtail: :Graystripe: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Bumblestripe: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Fernsong: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Alderheart: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: :Stonefur: :Whitestorm: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: :Heronwing: :Rabbitleap: :Poppydawn: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Thistleclaw: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Gorseclaw: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Lichtfell fi:Dawnpelt fr:Aube Claire ru:Светлоспинка nl:Dauwkit Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Warriors Category:Supporting Character Category:Characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Females Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Queen Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Darktail's Cats Category:Clanless Cats